Bungou Stray Dogs: Watching the Show
by faestheticswp
Summary: A girl with an ability to make people's life into a TV show just barged into the Detective Agency and let's them watch their own show.
1. Prolouge

**This story is set after the season one of the show**

It was a rather peaceful day at Yokohama. The streets were quiet and only a few people can be seen outside, just occasionally walking or doing their own stuff. Among them is a girl who is striding across the almost empty streets.

She was glancing here and there but stopped when she saw a familiar building not far from where she was.

Smiling to herself, she started walking towards it.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Armed Detective Agency's Office. They were all slumped back to their seats. Atsushi, the weretiger was just playing with the pen on his desk while letting out some sighs almost every other minute. Tanizaki was staring outside and Kenji was sleeping beside him. Yosano, the agency's doctor was rolling his eyes at Ranpo who was constantly whining because of the lack of snacks.

Kunikida, his chin was propped up on his palm as he tapped on the desk. It was an unusual sight, considering that he's a workaholic.

While Dazai? he was almost on the floor. Sleeping.

There were no crimes or any other things of sort had happened since the week started. So their hectic schedule on some other times turned into a boring one. They were all just doing their paperwork on their office since there were no cases to solve were given to them.

And the ending? they finished all of their paperworks when it's just the third day of the week. Even Dazai did his paperwork because he was getting bored, he said. With all due Kunikida's respect, he was a fast worker.

But this was a time that Kunikida wished Dazai didn't do his work because they had nothing to do now.

They were the only ones on the agency right now, including the President. The other workers were given a day off.

Few minutes passed with only the clicking of pens, tapping, and some sighs can be heard. Until someone broke the silence.

"Jesus Christ" Dazai exclaimed as he tried to sit up but failed instantly as he fell into the floor, sprawling. He let out a whine before blabbering some useless things "Crap. I have no motivation to continue this life anymore. No lady even wants to talk to me. I want to die, but I'm too lazy to commit suicide" he said, letting out a groan.

"Goddamn it, Dazai" Kunikida muttered.

Not minding Kunikida, Dazai continued whining "Argh! If someone could just walk in and end my misery"

As if the heavens heard him, the door of the office slowly opened and a girl came into view. She had dark brown hair and eyes (much like Dazai's) and pale skin. From the looks of it, it's safe to assume that she's thirteen.

All of them turned their head towards her direction. Before they could even react, Dazai quickly shot up and walked up towards the girl. He clasped the girls hand with his and looked into her eyes "Please! take me to the afterlife!" he said dramatically.

But before he could utter another word, a book came flying to his direction and hit his head hard. He was now sprawled on the floor, again.

With a sigh, Kunikida walked towards them and went straight to the girl "Please forgive my coworker's behavior" he said seriously and slightly bowed.

The scene unfolded quickly that no other agency members reacted unlike Kunikida.

With amusement on her face, the girl replied "No, no, no. It's fine" she said smiling as she gently shook her head.

"Ow" Dazai touched his head as he slowly sat up. The girl looked at him and smiled which Dazai also returned.

"Okay" Kunikida sighed "Then what brings a girl like you here?" he asked "Is there any problem? Are you probably lost?"

The girl let out a giggle "No and no. I was really just looking for you guys" she said as she peered out to the others. She met the doctor's eyes, Yosano let out a smirk.

The doctor stood up and made her way towards the girl "Come on, Kunikida. Let her settle down" she guided her towards the couch and they both sat down. With her legs crossed, the doctor turned to the girl "Finally another woman, I've been bored with these men" she said as she motioned the others. The girl just chuckled.

Kunikida rolled his eyes at the remark "Anyways... what's the thing about looking for us?" he asked, a little confused.

"I am also an ability user..." she started. It seemed to get the other's attention. Dazai let out a small smirk as he straightened his posture 'This will be interesting'

She spoke again "And I am here to help"

"Help?" Atsushi asked, confused. The girl nodded "The future isn't that bright. Both for the Agency and even the entire Yokohama"

The atmosphere changed, this was now a serious matter after all. Kunikida sat at his desk, opening his notebook as he faced the girl "Kindly elaborate"

The girl cleared her throat "I'll keep my introduction short, my name is Aicelyn. I have the ability to make people's lives as a show" she stated.

Tanizaki faked a cough, to get the girl's attention "What's the limitation of your ability?" he asked, finally speaking. Aicelyn stopped for a few seconds before answering "While watching the show, other viewers cannot leave the room before we finish it all but I am an exception. I can leave the room freely but my ability will not stop and in this case Dazai-san will not be affected by my ability's restriction" she explained.

"Oh, you already know us?" The weretiger asked. The girl beamed and nodded.

She then continued "But if we were in an open area my ability will not work"

Dazai hummed while nodding. He made his way towards Kinikida and nudged him in the shoulder "Sooo what's your decision Kunikida? Obviously this will be a big help"

The bespectacled man sighed "This is a serious matter Dazai. We need to talk this with the President. This girl has a great ability, if she just fell into the wrong hands it would have been big trouble" he said but Dazai just shrugged.

Aicelyn heard their conversation, well, they weren't even trying to tone down their voices anyway "Kunikida-san, you don't have to worry I already talked with the President about this" she spoke.

"What? really?" Kunikida asked, his mouth slightly gaped.

"Uh-huh. Besides he's currently watching us through the CCTV camera to prevent trouble" she said while pointing to the corner of the room, where the hidden camera is.

Yosano huffed "Huh, so he was watching us. Man, I'm sure he have recorded some embarrassing things there" she said.

"Ohh. I should ask for footages for blackmail"

"Dazai no"

"Anyways, let's get back to the topic" Kunikida remarked "Since you've alreasy talked this with the President, I'll trust you. So when are we gonna start watching then?"

"We can start now, I guess" Ranpo said. Yosano peered at him "Oh, you finally spoke. You were really being quiet"

Ranpo 'hmped' "I was sleeping"

"Figures"

"Wait, another things is when were watching the time in this room will slow down half the time in the real world" she explained.

"Soooo Aicelyn-chan how many episodes is the show?" Dazai asked which Aicelyn replied "It currently has three seasons with twelve episodes each that's 23 minutes long"

"That long?"

"Yep"

Yosano clicked her tongue "Then if that's the case then we should already start" she leaned on the sofa "And we should also have a comfortable space. We should start changing the set up of the room" she proposed which every body agreed.

After just a few minutes, the place was already set. There was already a big couch, a mini sofa, and a big flat screen TV ready on their office. All of them were also already sat on their places.

"Are you all ready?" Aicelyn asked as she let out a slight smirk. She positioned her hand towards the flat screen TV.

**_"My ability: Your life flashed before my eyes!"_**

Blue light engulfed the whole room.

"Now sit back, relax, and watch the show!"

* * *

This is the revised version of the story. This is also posted on wattpad.

I am currently accepting suggestions for this story. You can chat me in Anime Amino or Wattpad if you want.

Anime Amino: Error404 /p/1ablomn

Wattpad: ZynnClair


	2. Episode 1 (Will update soon)

Please wait for the update :)


	3. Episode 2 (Will update soon)

**_Please wait for the update :)_**


	4. Chapter Three (Will update soon)

**_Please wait for the update :)_**


End file.
